Carpentry
by Socksycherry
Summary: Part of Lady Clark of books competition. A teenage Will finds love in the carpentry classroom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Well then, this story is for Lady Clark of Books story competition, for more just go and look at her profile, it's great. I'll put the specifications on underneath this, just look down...**_

_**keep going...**_

_**Not there yet...**_

_**Still not there...**_

_**Almost...**_

_**Okay then, here they are, Robin Hood challenge: this is completely AU! The outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are Gisbourne and the Sheriff! They go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and arguments. Can include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.**_

_**Oh, and one more point, my characters live at a boarding school, just saying... So then, as they say, let the show begin...**_

_**'Alan, Will, Robin, Much, we really have to go, NOW! Unless you want your techers to flunk you for this whole year before we've even begun, no, well get up then!' John's voice echoed through the almost empty common room, as he started throwing cushions at each member of their small 'gang', trying to get them to move, but to no avail. Will, Much and Alan began to get up from their seats, but Robin stayed put, and John knew it take a lot more to move their almost asleep leader. 'And I hear that there is a new girl joining one of the class's, very pretty.' Robin jumped up, and grabbed his bag before heading quickly over to the door.**_

_**'Are you coming then?' Will grinned and shook his head before following the others out of the room. He'd never end up like Robin, always thinking about girl's. Too shy, that was his problem.**_

_**As the five of them exited the large room where their dorm situated, each turned to go their own way. Robin headed off to his PE lesson, John English, Alan Psychology, Much Cooking, and finally, Will turned to head off to his carpentry lessons. None of the gang had any lessons together, though when they were put together into their dormitory, and realised they were the only boys there, (5 boys 5 girls in a dorm) they instantly made friends, and had stayed close throughout the three years they had been there. All were known for their knack for finding trouble, and so all were put into different classes at the start of the year, with the teachers hoping their friendship would soon fall apart, but it never happened.**_

_**Will entered through the door of his Carpentry classroom and began to grin. Will had always felt comfortable in this classroom and with this subject, yet he never actually knew why. Something inside of him just felt right when he was holding a piece of wood, or smoothing it to create something. And to add to all this, it was the first day back at school, and the aspiring carpenter loved knowing that he was going to start making something new in the new year. He walked into the room in his baggy jeans, old t-shirt and grey jumper, sat down in his usual seat in the middle of the classroom, and got everything he needed out of his bag. No one ever sat near him in these lessons. Although he was in Robin's gang, and was friends with Alan, Will was still thought to be the nerd of the class, and so whenever anyone had to sit there, the teacher would always come over to the table, and start saying how much better Will's work was to everyone elses. He just sat in his chair staring into space, when a large banging noise pulled him from his thoughts. **_

_**'Can I have your attention please, this term...' The teacher was suddenly interrupted from his annual new year speech when a young girl ran into the classroom, breathing heavily after obviously running there. Her skin colour told Will that her family was probably not English, and her slight accent confirmed that she had not been born there either. She was wearing ordinary clothes, nothing trendy like most of the girls at his school, and had a large blue bag hanging down from one of her shoulders. She handed the Carpentry teacher a letter, and after a quick scan of it, he looked to the girl, and then to the rest of the class. **_

_**'Okay then everyone, this is Djaq, she is a new student here. Have you any experience in carpentry?' Djaq shook her head quickly, before the teacher looked around her, 'okay then, you can go and sit in that spare seat over there by Mr Scarlett.' He pointed to the seat next to Will, and Djaq slowly walked over to the seat, and began to grin at him.**_

_**Okay, that is chaoter 1 done, the next chapter will continue in the carpentry classroom, and then will be the gang meeting Djaq. I want atleast 5 reviews for this one, and no adding this story to story alert and not reviewing. I know who you are.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Well then, this story is for Lady Clark of Books story competition, for more just go and look at her profile, it's great. I'll put the specifications on underneath this, just look down...**_

_**keep going...**_

_**Not there yet...**_

_**Still not there...**_

_**Almost...**_

_**Okay then, here they are, Robin Hood challenge: this is completely AU! The outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are Gisbourne and the Sheriff! They go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and arguments. Can include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.**_

_**Oh, and one more point, my characters live at a boarding school, just saying... So then, as they say, let the show begin...**_

_**Djaq pulled her bag from around her neck, and quickly placed it on the floor, before sitting down on the large stool in front of her. Will turned away from looking at her, and then back to the teacher who had once again begun to speak to the class about their new project.**_

_**'Okay then everyone, as I was saying, this year we shall be making musical instruments. I know it is not the usual thing that we do, but it is required in the syllabus for the year, so i'm sorry to say that we have to do it.' I the teachers words had not given away the fact that he hated making these instruments, then his clearly bored voice would have. 'We shall be working in pairs, and I think that as you are all seated should do. I'll hand out some of the plans and the specifications, and as you are all 10th year students, I think that I shall leave you all to get on with it. I know you do not want me to continue talking, so, away you go.'**_

_**Djaq and Will both got out of their stools, Will began wandering around the classroom, fetching all of the tools he knew that they would both be needing. Djaq on the other hand, just stood at the table, looking at the yung man with confusion. How could he expect her to work with him if he just walked off and left her, she didn't even know where to start. But just then she was pulled suddenly from her thoughts by him returning. She instantly decided that she was going to try to get along with him, and hopefully she could get all of the grades she wanted for the class.**_

_**'So then, what would you like me to do?' Will looked up from where he was sharpening his saw at the edge of the table to see her bouncing on the balls of her feet opposite him, and smiling sweetly at him. **_

_**'erm... well... I guess you can go and fetch the wood, the teacher should have set it all out for us at the front.' Djaq pushed herself away from the table, andran to the front where, as Will had said, the wood was all neatly set out in order of it's size. She began to look at it all, and pondered which one would be the best one to choose. Will's eyes however had not left her since she had left him. He did not understand why, but he quite clearly realised that he did not want his eyes to leave her. They were forced to however when suddenly a large shout emerged automatically from his throat. The saw he had been sharpening instantly was dropped to the floor, as he realised that he had cut a large gash into his hand. Djaq instantly rushed over to him as he sat down. I mean, he was her partner.**_

_**'I guess you do not do this often by the sound you make.' Djaq said as she began to bandage his hand. After the teacher had arrived to her with the bandages, she took them off him, claiming she had a knowledge of medicine. He left them both there, seeing that the cut was very shallow, and went to watch over his other students. 'and I guess that you do do this often.' Will replied to her as she expertly tied off the wrapping within a few seconds of her beginning to tie it. **_

_**Wow, you really weren't kidding when you said you knew medicine!' Will said as he began to flex his hand. 'Yes well, I learnt it from my father. I'm only doing carpentry to fill my timetable so I can get the grades I need to go to medical school.' Djaq said, but quickly continued at seeing her partners face dropping at the thought that someone didn't actually like carpentry, 'Not that I do not like it, I do. It's just that I like some of my other subjects more. By the way, you never even told me your name. We are working together, yet I do not know even the simplest of things about you.' Will smiled up at her, and for a moment their eyes connected with each others. Deep brown on piercing green (A/N that's right, I researched it, they are green, NOT BLUE).**_

_**'Will Scarlett.' Their eyes did not leave each others that much as they began talking to each other, and as the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, both walked out slowly next to each other, before finally splitting off into different directions for their next lessons.**_

_**Right, first things first, I know I haven't updated in like ages, but i've had major writers... erm... lack of enthusiasm. Yh, that's what i'll call it. Please update if you want more, and don't forget my policy on alerts and not reviewing, anyone does it, and it's name and shame time. Yh.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Well then, this story is for Lady Clark of Books story competition, for more just go and look at her profile, it's great. I'll put the specifications on underneath this, just look down...**_

_**keep going...**_

_**Not there yet...**_

_**Still not there...**_

_**Almost...**_

_**Okay then, here they are, Robin Hood challenge: this is completely AU! The outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are Gisbourne and the Sheriff! They go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and arguments. Can include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.**_

_**Oh, and one more point, my characters live at a boarding school, just saying... So then, as they say, let the show begin...**_

_**Last lesson of the day, and Djaq had made it to Biology with plenty of time to spare. She sat down once again at the front of the room, pulled out her things, and waited for the rest of her class to come in. The first of which was a young girl a little taller than her, and he sat down next to Djaq. She had lovely deep brown hair which had been painstakingly styled into ringlets, and her eyes seemed to be almost the same colour as Djaq's were. She turned to face her and smiled.**_

_**'Hi, i'm Marian, Marian Fitzwalter. I'm guessing this is your first day here, because I don't think I have seen you around here before.' Marian knew that this girl would be nervous meeting new people, just as Marian had been the previous year, and so decided to start up the conversation to put her more at ease. 'yeah, I just started today. My name's Djaq.' **_

_**'Well, i'm sure you'll like our school, I know I did when I first started here. And you will find it is easier to make friends here, especially with the ones that are in your dorm. Do you know what dorm you are in yet?' Marian hoped that she would be in her own dorm, as although she had only just met the girl the tone of her voice was calm, almost soothing to anyone who heard it.**_

_**'No, I do not know yet, they told me to go to reception after final lesson was over, and they would tell me then even though they have already taken my things up during the day. And i'm sure i'll make a few friends. I suppose i've already made one today in my first lesson. He was really nice, and I liked him a lot. I guess that's good since i'll be working with him from now on.' Djaq did not know why she was opening up so much to a stranger, but she felt comfotable with her, and just as Marian was about to reply to her friend, the teacher strolled into the room and began to talk to the two girls and the rest of the class who had walked in when they were talking.**_

_**'Okay then, today we will be doing something new. I know you have spent all of last year studying the anatomy of animal's. Well today we will be putting it to the test as we will be disecting frogs, and removing the major organs. If you lift up the cloths on your table, you will find everything you will need for this, and as this is a test, I shall not be helping you. And remember, I will be logging your results on this, and it will affect your final grades at the end of the year. But good luck, you have an hour.' And with that, the teacher grinned cruelly at her students before walking and sitting behind her desk. She had never had a 10th year complete this, and knew that none of the students in front of her stood a chance of fully disecting the animal, and so she casually sat back knowing what was to come.**_

_**Although Marian had never been squemish, the thought of having to cut pen something that was once been living gave her the creeps. She knew shecould not do it, as she quickly put down the scalpel she had just picked up. She was just going to have to fail. But Djaq had other things planned for the both of them and their grades. She picked up a second scalpel, and quickly began to disect the animal. Marian could only look on in awe as she quickly did what she had to, and before too long it was all over. Djaq sat down next to Marian, and just grinned at the look of shock on her new friend's face.**_

_**'But, how did you...' Marian was quickly cut off by Djaq laughing, 'I used to do this sort of thing all the time with my... with my...' Djaq's voice cut off slowly, and as the bell rang she was one of the first heading for the door. **_

_**'Okay then everyone,' the teacher began before anyone could actually leave, 'I will look over all of your work tonight, and input your marks to tell you tomorroe, good luck.' The evil grin was still plastered to her face as all of the students filed out of the room still groaning and grumbling. **_

_**'I shall see you soon Marian.' Djaq shouted before making her way down to the reception, where she was finally going to find out where she would be effectively living for the next few years.**_

_**woohoo, a new chapter, and one little thing. Someone out there added an alert but didn't review. Naughty Naughty. I promised I would name and shame, so here goes. **_

_**HarryLloydFanxxDeathlyElegance**_

_**Please review, all authors love them, so please, just review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**Well then, this story is for Lady Clark of Books story competition, for more just go and look at her profile, it's great. I'll put the specifications on underneath this, just look down...**_

_**keep going...**_

_**Not there yet...**_

_**Still not there...**_

_**Almost...**_

_**Okay then, here they are, Robin Hood challenge: this is completely AU! The outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are Gisbourne and the Sheriff! They go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and arguments. Can include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.**_

_**Oh, and one more point, my characters live at a boarding school, just saying... So then, as they say, let the show begin...**_

_**Djaq walked the already too familiar corridors of the school to where she knew the reception was located. She reached it quickly, but took more than a few minutes to catch the attention of the haggard woman behind the desk, who she guessed must have been the receptionist.**_

_**'Yeah, what d'ya want?' Her appearence was as common as her voice, and Djaq wanted to be out of the woman's company quickly, not only because she had automatically taken a dislike to this woman, but also because she was excited about being in her new dorm. Djaq and her father had moved around a lot since the other two members of her family had... passed on, and every time she had gone to a new school, she had instantly been branded 'uncool', and so therefore had not been able to make any lasting friends. This school, however was different she thought. Djaq had been attending it for only one day, and already had met a friend called Marian, and a boy, who in her opinion was absolutely wonderful called Will. She was pulled back from her thoughts of him when the receptionist told her where she would be staying. A boney hand stuck out from the small gap between the glass and the wall, and handed the young girl a large key with the number '26' written in bold letters on it. She walked quickly away from the reception, with the knowledge of her luggage and a nice, warm bed waiting for her, and maybe even the hope of some friends.**_

_**Okay then, this is super short, but I put it online because A)not updated in ages (sorry guys, been major busy) and B)I had to get this bit out of the way to carry on with the story. Please review, come on, you know you want to.**_


End file.
